


A New Era

by Thrasirshall



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alpha Reno of the Turks, Alpha Tseng of the Turks, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rude of the Turks, Omega Verse, Other, omega Rufus ShinRa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrasirshall/pseuds/Thrasirshall
Summary: My first A/B/O submission ever to the Archive, and for FF7omegaverseweek!Day 1: Marking/Scenting.Alpha Tseng is unwaveringly loyal to his Omega, Rufus - even going so far as to having never marked him.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: ff7omegaverseweek





	A New Era

Loathe to leave the department floor, Tseng made the excuse of last minute checks that stretched into half an hour. 

It was like that moment of not wanting to leave the hot shower, because between the blissful heat and comfort of a bed, was the cruel, biting cold on your wet skin. 

Still. Tseng _had_ to leave eventually, his skin itched under the suit, and there would be trouble if he wasn't on time. 

He strode through the long room, wishing the remaining Turks left goodnight, before heading to the elevator. It hummed to life, and began to descend. He had some blissful silence before the doors would open, then, Tseng braced himself as he stepped out. 

Omegas and Alphas alike pined for Tseng, even with the Turks on suppressants, they seemed attracted to the danger of the suit. 

They all, frankly, bored the shit out of him.

It was this hour that people would be coming in for night shifts, and whether he liked it or not, he had to deal with it. 

He made his way through the halls, ignoring the admiring glances over computer screens and through plexiglass. Some wandered the corridor - but Tseng reminded himself that one pro of being such a high-ranking Alpha meant that people moved out of your way. 

Tseng then came to an elevator, strictly for Turk and Executive use only, and swiped a white card with a black diamond on the keypad. 

Then it scanned his retina, and softly dinged open. 

The moment the doors closed with a gentle hiss, did Tseng exhale in relief. 

Not much farther to go. 

When the doors opened again, Tseng was greeted by a long hallway, the carpet plush under his polished shoes. 

The decor was completely different to the rest of the building, akin more to a luxurious hotel hallway. He came to double doors, again, with a lock that only few had privy accessing, and the Turk's chest started to tighten with excitement. 

He knocked politely first, before swiping the key card through, and entered.   
Once inside, Tseng was beheld by a room almost fit for a prince - ornate furniture, high walls, almost baroque in nature. 

With all the locks, bulletproof doors and strict levels of security - the lush apartment was nothing more than a fancy cage. 

Sitting with his feet up on a soft leather corner couch, was Rufus ShinRa. He glanced up at Tseng, before returning to his reading - meetings done for the day. Still in his layers of white, Rufus had only removed his jacket and shoes.  
On a side table, there was a glistening chilled bottle of white wine and two glasses. 

For as long as Tseng had known him - the young man craved control and power, almost desperate to claw his way out of the privileged, yet caged life he was born to. 

He'd proven endless times that he was more than capable, but President ShinRa was a selfish Alpha, old guard, driven by tradition. 

Rufus was expected to serve by whatever the president deemed necessary to furthering the company name, regardless of his birth. 

If Tseng was honest - Rufus might as well have been royalty. 

Being the only (legitimate) heir to ShinRa, and an Omega to boot, he was surrounded by luxury very few in the world were privileged to.  
Rufus had **everything** he could want to make him happy - but in actual fact, very little did. He loathed his special, coddled treatment, and even named as Vice-President of his father’s company, it was nothing more than a fancy title in an attempt to placate him. 

A falsity that he actually had any say in company matters. 

Setting these thoughts aside, and not for the first time - a change came over Tseng, suddenly loose and relaxed. He slipped off his shoes, leaving them by the door, and sat by Rufus’ side. Then he leaned his head on the blond’s lap, curling up like a cat. 

Rufus hummed, like he had only noticed Tseng, before lifting a hand to pull the tie gently from the Turk’s long hair, taking his time not to pull strands. Tseng already felt elated, and Rufus could feel it as he then tucked the tie into Tseng's breast pocket.  
He _used_ to steal them like it was a little game between them, until it became something far more than teasing.  
  
Rufus stroked gentle fingers through the black tresses, and Tseng’s eyes slid closed, almost purring in contentment. He rested a warm hand on Rufus’ thigh. 

“About time you got here.” Rufus said, but there was no sting behind his tone. He turned a page. 

Rufus was an Omega that demanded like an Alpha, and at the start - Tseng for once had to fight for his affections, adoring how Rufus simply stood his ground, didn't fawn over him like everyone else. 

With Rufus, Tseng craved the comfort and affection not often granted to Alphas of his level, and in return, Tseng let Rufus make any demands he wanted - fulfilling the desire for an idea of power. At least, for now. 

They remained like that for a long while - both still wanting to just wind down from the day. Rufus didn't need to tell Tseng about his day, the Turk already knew his schedule, though occasionally the VP would make a comment about whatever was on his mind that he felt was relevant. 

Tseng appreciated how Rufus valued silence, even if the young man’s best weapons were his words. Peace and quiet was a commodity that could not be bought with money. 

When Rufus closed his book, Tseng opened an eye expectantly. 

“Pour us some wine.” Rufus sighed, “It's been a long day.” 

Tseng slid to to his feet, and lifted the wine out of the ice bucket. Pouring Rufus’ glass first, then his, he sat down again and handed it over. 

They clinked glasses before taking a sip each, and once again, Rufus opened his book. 

It allowed Tseng to simply enjoy his wine, although he made it clear he wanted to still touch Rufus in some way.  
If he were a _typical_ Alpha, he would've had Rufus bent over the couch by now - but Rufus would never allow such a thing without permission. 

It was what Tseng adored the most. 

Rufus sighed dramatically, before laying his legs across Tseng’s lap like it was the most arduous thing in the world for him to do.  
Tseng leaned on the legs now on his lap, enjoying the warmth, and ghosting nails over the fabric experimentally, maybe a little bit needingly. 

Rufus of course continued to read his book, and it was as if anything Tseng did, didn't phase him. Rufus would let him do whatever he wanted, Tseng wasn't _entirely_ disposed to his every whim, but, Rufus learned, that seemed to be what made his Alpha Turk happy. Decisions being made for him, when he was making them all day. Rufus giving orders and them being _obeyed_. 

“Rufus.” Tseng said after a long while of feeling like his skin was writhing. The blond looked up, now on his second glass of wine, with a curious gaze. 

Tseng tugged a little on Rufus’ pant leg, and once again, the blond _sighed_ like it was a big huge deal, before he climbed into Tseng’s lap. The Turk had all but one glass that was finished and set aside, wanting more to have Rufus as close as possible to him.

Rufus felt that need with the strong arms around him, Tseng’s grip on him firm, but gentle. He had his cheek against Rufus’ throat, and it seemed, that was all the man wanted.  
He continued to read, an arm over the Turk's shoulder and absently playing with his hair, before feeling warm lips brush his throat. 

It sent an immediate thrill up his spine, but Rufus was not an easily swayed Omega. 

“No.” 

Tseng leaned his forehead against Rufus’ neck instead, waiting patiently. 

“What are you reading?” Tseng asked, knowing full well he could just read the title from the page, but he liked listening to Rufus. 

_“The History of Gaia."_ Rufus replied, more pleased that Tseng would ask, “Some are fact, some theoretical possibilities of how our planet came to be. Planetology. Director Tuesti loaned it to me from the Mayor's vast archives."

Rufus suddenly felt the sheer _awareness_ Tseng gave out, almost like a lover feeling pangs of jealousy. Even if Reeve, a Beta, wasn't one bit of a threat, Rufus would never admit how he enjoyed being Tseng’s, and the Turk’s _alone_. 

It made him feel special. Wanted.   
  


**Important**.  
  


He shifted slightly in Tseng’s lap, and felt warm breath now on his collarbone, and the shape of an elegant nose against his throat. Even Rufus knew he couldn't fight back what he wanted - even if he spent a long time doing just that before Tseng came along. 

“One more chapter.” Rufus said, and Tseng immediately relaxed, waiting patiently. The blond could feel the tension of the week on his Alpha Turk, and how badly he just wanted to be held. 

When Rufus closed his book again and set it on the couch, Tseng gave him a hopeful, albeit almost sleepy look. 

“Bed?” Rufus suggested, and was immediately lifted up. Tseng carried him to the large bedroom, with an equally large bed awaiting them. 

By now, Tseng felt more sleepy than anything else, but he still laid Rufus down, and looked at the blond for permission for a kiss, leaning over him.  
Rufus sat up and gave him a gentle peck on the lips, before moving to stand. 

“Undress me.” he whispered softly into Tseng's ear, “I'll reward you after.” 

Tseng hands rose to smooth down Rufus’ hips, before they slid to the front, undoing the blond’s silk cravat first. He set it on the oak gentleman’s valet at the foot of the bed, then started to unbutton Rufus’ shirt. Rufus lifted his chin slightly, swallowing so Tseng could see the ripple of skin. It made the Alpha want to sink his teeth into that fair skin, mark it, hear the gasp Rufus would give. 

But he didn't, he hadn't permission yet, and stared at Rufus with heated want. 

The blond smiled slightly, giving Tseng an innocent look that had no innocence at all behind it. 

Off slid his long waist coat, opening the shirt fully, Tseng touching as much skin as he was allowed get away with. Rufus wouldn't say, but he enjoyed the touches as much as Tseng loved touching. He left the shirt on, knowing his Omega wasn't fond of complete bareness. Clothes for him were a shield, the only thing he could choose to do for himself. 

When it got to Rufus’ belt, Tseng had barely slipped the black leather from the loops when Rufus stopped him, fingertips brushing the man’s wrists. Tseng looked at him expectedly. 

“Kneel.” Rufus instructed, and Tseng did just that. Rufus then moved so Tseng was against his leg, and the Turk leaned into him, pressing his cheek to Rufus’ stomach. 

Rufus looped the belt twice, like he was going to use it as a whip - and the sight alone excited Tseng. He held it with both hands, gripping it tightly, and gazed down at Tseng, as if wondering what to do with him. 

Tseng pressed against him more tightly, lips on Rufus’ warm skin, dark eyes staring up at him with intent, but so pliant. 

No one else bar Rufus would ever see such a sight. 

Instead, Rufus set the belt on the rack with the rest of his items, and stroked Tseng’s face with both hands, before bending to kiss his forehead.  
It was a pure show of power, but rarely did Rufus execute it. He enjoyed having Tseng at his feet, and Tseng enjoyed being at his mercy. 

“Are you mine?” Rufus asked, lips near Tseng's nose. 

Tseng lifted his chin to steal a brush of a kiss, _“Always."_

“Stand up,” Rufus ordered, and Tseng did so, before he was gently moved to the bed, and then pushed onto it nonchalantly. 

Rufus undid his trousers and half-tossed them onto the rack, leaving tight black boxers under a loose shirt, showing off slim hips. It was the closest Tseng would get Rufus naked, if he was lucky. 

Then Rufus climbed on top of Tseng, straddling his thighs. He slid hands up the man’s legs, before unbuttoning the dark suit jacket, laying it open.  
Then Rufus started to tug the shirt out from under his belt with deft fingers, like he was plucking the petals of a flower.  
It was playful and teasing and Tseng couldn't help but raise his hands to squeeze Rufus’ thighs, fingers digging into the soft skin. The leather of his half-gloves hissed smoothly against skin. 

But, that was all Tseng could do, watching as the blond undid his clothes with painful casualness. Even if Tseng could feel, and clearly see the dark wet patch of want in the black underwear, it only served to drive him more mad. Tseng arched up his hips as Rufus finally undid his belt and zipper. 

Then he leaned down to kiss the tip of Tseng’s hardness, and the Turk let a needy hiss, digging fingers in. 

Rufus kissed up his abdomen to Tseng’s throat, before giving him a light nip on the collarbone. Tseng’s body ached with need now, all sleepiness gone, but still he held off.  
Such behavior of an Alpha was rare, but Tseng relished the challenge, _adored_ how Rufus tormented him, tested him. 

By now, Rufus was slowly rubbing the Turk’s cock between his rear cheeks, watching Tseng with a wicked, heated glint in his eyes. He teased himself briefly with two fingers under the cloth, giving Tseng plenty to watch before the final act. 

“Such good behavior,” Rufus purred, before he pulled his black underwear to the side, letting Tseng feel how needy and truly wet he also was, “should be rewarded.” 

With that, Rufus took Tseng’s cock and guided the tip, but didn't quite sink down just yet, wanting to drag out the teasing as much as possible. 

Tseng made a noise akin to a whine, both loving and hating how he was so close to just pulling Rufus into him and fucking him senseless. He got as close as gripping the soft round cheeks of Rufus’ rear, fingers pulling back the underwear more. 

Patience rewarded, Rufus slowly sank, releasing a held breath when Tseng was fully inside. While prep was nice, Rufus liked the tightness - and he was sure so did Tseng. 

Tseng trailed warm fingers up Rufus’ stomach and chest, loving how his skin was now tinged pink with the blood rush.  
Rufus then started to move, riding the Turk with a quickening pace, until he stopped a moment to lean down and kiss Tseng softly. 

“Show me I'm yours,” he whispered, “Permission granted.” 

Tseng immediately sat up, lifting both of them, and started to thrust hard and fast - eventually having Rufus on his back.  
Midway, Rufus gasped out to be turned over, and Tseng happily obliged, pulling the black underwear hard enough aside to hear the threads snap and slid into him again. The friction of the underwear blissful, and his other hand stroked the blond’s freed cock. 

Tseng pressed his lips in the crook of Rufus’ shoulder, but didn't bite - as much as he'd wanted to ever since Rufus let him be his Alpha.  
Growing up, Rufus had never let anyone mark him (not that anyone dared to without a squad of Turks descending upon them), and always angrily declared that he would never belong to anyone - never be marked, _owned._

It was why Rufus always wore something that covered his neck, always covered head to toe with a muted scent - a clear indication he was not for anyone. 

Tseng had never suggested it, knowing full well, and merely accepted it as part of having such an Omega that suited him so exceptionally. It was all he could ask for. 

Until, when Rufus made him slow down a moment with a hand on his thigh - and he looked over his shoulder at Tseng.   
  


“Mark me.”   
  


Tseng immediately stopped everything he was doing, staring at Rufus. He wasn't one to say something meaningless out of passion, but this was so unexpected, Tseng had to double check. 

“...Are you … are you _sure?”_ Tseng asked, and even slid out. Rufus, half-expecting this to happen, merely rolled onto his back, lifting the shirt away to display himself. Tseng, despite himself, climbed a little over Rufus, hair falling down both shoulders and brushing bare skin. 

“Only from you.” Rufus said, looking at Tseng intently, “Because I _want_ it.” 

He didn't have to ask if Tseng wanted to, Rufus had always known, always felt that desperate pine from the Turk.  
But Tseng had never asked, hinted, nothing. He knew Rufus too well. Had worked too hard to gain his trust, his loyalty, when he learned that the heir to the most powerful company in the world would be the one to save it. 

“I…” Tseng breathed, before he leaned down to kiss Rufus fully, Rufus’ hands sliding over Tseng's neck, body curling up against him. 

They kissed twice, three times, before they had to breathe and Tseng trailed a finger down Rufus’ neck. He'd _dreamt_ about this. 

“You're certain?” he asked once more, before Rufus shuffled a little to let the shirt fall off his shoulders. He was bare now, save for the fabric that was once underwear. 

“I want one on each shoulder,” Rufus said, "one from the front, one from behind.” 

Tseng gave a breathy laugh, “It's…. it'll be intense. We may have to wait for the second one.” 

Rufus only smirked, challenging, “We'll see.” 

Wanting to savor this moment, Tseng kissed him again before he started to kiss alongside his throat. Rufus stroked his back, arms, wherever he could touch Tseng, and began to feel this heat seeping under his skin.  
Tseng sat up for a moment, taking off his jacket, his shirt, wanting to feel Rufus on his bare skin. Tseng didn't bother with his trousers, impatient with himself. 

He lifted Rufus’ legs and pulled the blond to him, sliding in once again with ease - and it was then that Rufus learned very quickly that it certainly _was_ more intense than he expected.  
Tseng started to thrust, but it was … so much hotter, like Rufus could feel every part of him at a heightened level. Blood rushing in his ears, a quickening heartbeat, every muscle tightening. 

Then Tseng leaned over him, and Rufus held his breath at the intensity of his gaze. The Turk took Rufus’ face gently, stroking his cheek as he instructed for him to relax as much as possible. It wasn't exactly easy to not react to the thrusts, but Rufus did as was advised, and suddenly felt limp - docile, like floating in a pool. 

It was weird, and a little bit alarming for the blond, having loathed being an Omega and fighting his instincts all his young life, but for once, he fell completely to it as Tseng took over. He wanted this as Tseng did, but it was hard to fight old habits. Rufus' body was pliant now, but the fight was still in his eyes. 

By now, Tseng had his hands gripping Rufus’ hips firmly as he thrusted, building the momentum, before he then leaned over, a hand moving to cradle Rufus’ limp head - and sunk his teeth into the crook of the blond's shoulder. Rufus let a silent gasp, mouth falling open, eyes wide. No, he was most certainly not prepared for how intense it was: a sharp heat that shot into his neck, making every nerve and muscle and bone just fully encompassed by the action. Rufus couldn't think, just feel, and a mindless desire for Tseng to fill him. 

Tseng continued to thrust more, and within seconds, Rufus was crying out with need, and demanding him to go harder, fingernails digging into the Turk’s skin.  
He complied, completely drowning them in the feeling - beyond elated that Rufus was giving his all to him. 

It was then did Rufus let a loud cry as he came, and Tseng followed suit, nearly shouting, his forehead on Rufus’ chest. 

But Rufus wasn't done yet, lifting Tseng off him before turning around onto his belly again, finding that perhaps, for once, his Omega instincts weren't so bad - 

He wanted, desperately _needed_ more, feeling like he hadn't come close to being spent just yet, and tore off the now stretched black underwear with a strength he never knew he had, tossing it aside. It left little red marks on his skin, Tseng stroking a thumb across them. 

“More.” Rufus said greedily, “ _More_.” 

Tseng happily obeyed, and like Rufus ordered, gave him a matching mark on the other side that made Rufus sink into the mattress with a long, loud moan, their hands intertwined. 

Tseng committed the sound to memory. 

It was a _while_ before both felt finally spent, Tseng's head on Rufus’ chest, curled up around him, while Rufus mindlessly stroked the now slightly damp hair of his Alpha. 

Both crooks of his shoulder had red marks, and Rufus could feel them like tingles on his skin. He touched them gingerly, only to find that they were just hot, not painful.   
  


Something in him had changed - a myriad of emotions... a comfort that said he was never going to feel alone again. 

“What made you change your mind?” Tseng asked after a while, sleepy gaze rising to look at Rufus.

“Because you never asked,” Rufus replied with a smile, “And when you hesitated, I knew it was the right moment.” 

“You were so vehemently against it before.” Tseng moved to lean a bit closer, sliding a hand up to curl around Rufus’ hip. 

Rufus hummed, “I'd like to think I've grown up. A _little."_

Then he rolled his eyes at Tseng’s fond look. 

The coming week, Tseng knew, was going to be much more interesting when rumours would start to creep through the halls of the tower… 

It would be just enough of a distraction to put their coup into motion. 

******

  
Reno stared, before prowling forward. 

Rufus just blatantly ignored him, still reading the morning report. 

Then he felt warm breath on his cheek, and the familiar invasion of personal space from this particular Turk. 

“Boss.” Reno said. Rufus turned, and they were almost nose to nose. He gave Reno a barely patient, questioning look as the Alpha Turk studied him with intense curiosity. 

Rufus had since changed to a high-collared coat, the lapels a pale shade of lilac, and to hide his - _their_ scent almost completely, he had swapped the cravat for a black shirt. The black tie was the only thing of Tseng's he could wear without evoking too much suspicion. 

The lower half was just as layered, and if Rufus was partial to flowey clothing to display a form of hidden, dangerous elegance - well, that was between him and his exceptional tailor. 

Nonetheless, only Reno could get away with being as close as that to Rufus without invoking the blond’s ire _too_ much. Rude, a fellow Omega, was the exception.  
No one else would dare. 

“ **Yes**?”

“Somethings… _different_.” Reno said, articulating both words carefully with feigned suspicion, head tilting as he examined Rufus. 

“Such as?” Rufus stared, challenging. 

Reno then proceeded to take a long sniff of Rufus’ shoulder, his smile growing, “Your scent has changed."

Rufus just looked at him with a bored gaze, “Don’t confuse Dark Nation, she might think you too are a hound sniffing like that.” 

Reno only laughed aloud, his face so close it almost brushed Rufus' - and even then he could detect Tseng _all_ over him now, “Finally gave him permission didja?” 

Rufus felt his bites tingle, and the rising of his shoulders gave him away, “What of it?” 

“He's been in a stupidly good mood all day.” Reno sat up on the desk, “It's great.” 

"Glad you're benefiting from it." Rufus scoffed, turning back to his desk, and tugged a report out from under Reno's backside. 

It was obvious he was deflecting, such a thing a touchy subject. 

Still, Reno leaned over to Rufus' gaze again, his closeness affectionate - and there was a near feral look in his eyes with excitement.   
  


Their loyalty to Rufus had never been in question, but this moment felt like it had truly been cemented.   
  


"Does that mean we strike soon?" he said, voice low with intent. 

Rufus inhaled slowly, before picking up a coin from his desk that was displayed in a case. Running a thumb across the design that would forever mark his place in history, Rufus flicked it between his knuckle bones with practiced ease, before tossing and catching it sharply. 

Reno watched with barely contained eagerness, before Rufus' eyes rose to meet his. 

  
  
" _Very_ soon." Rufus grinned, and one could almost swear he was an Alpha with such an expression. 

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first A/B/O fic - I purposefully left the overall anatomy workings vague. 
> 
> I also HC'ed Rude as an Omega, but didn't know where to really put it into the story. I may write another fic relating to it with Reno and Rude's dynamic. 
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable!


End file.
